logicalismfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Formaliin/Translation: ???
Translation's done by the Wonderful Miss Houroumusume. ??? is a section that can be found in the second floor of Kohinata Residence. To reach there, go to the Artworks section, scroll down and find a trash can symbol, click on it, and you'll see a small cutscene between Kohinata and 23 Mk-Ⅳ. is a corridor that connects to the Kohinata residence 23: Pipi… I’ve spotted an “intruder”. Kohinata: Whoa there… in this circumstance you call them a guest, 23, not an intruder. 23: Response program updated. They are a “guest”. Kohinata: Hehe. Unlike your master you’ve become a very good girl, 23 …Now, they may be a guest, but if they come here it’s going to cause trouble. Since I didn’t plan on summoning you yet. 23: If you don’t turn back immediately, I’ll get rid of the “guest”. Kohinata: She’s serious so you’d better leave here quickly. And you mustn’t tell anyone about this place… *…Run! (……逃げろ！ / return to index) *Look for a chance and sneak in (隙を見て潜入する / second floor of Kohinata Residence) ??? Masda: How did you get in here? ...Wait. Hide in there for a moment. 23: My apologies. Have you seen a "guest"? Masda: No. And could you at least knock before you come into a room? 23: Understood, master. Masda: ...I'm not your master anymore. Masda: ...It looks like she's gone, you can come out. I don't know what your objective is, but if you want to live much longer you'd better leave this mansion... Goodbye. *Leave the room and go straight (部屋を出てまっすぐ / return to second floor) *Leave the room and go right (部屋を出て右へ / to the hallway) Residence - Hallway 15: Oh my, how do you do? It's rare for there to be a "living thing" in this mansion. 15: ...You think I look like a living thing too? Hehehe. That's because I was built to look this way. 15: Which world have you strayed from? ...I see, you were from those ancient times. Okay, I'll show you around this mansion. *Follow her (彼女についていく / to the balcony) Residence - Balcony 15: …Having said that, this room in full of things you mustn’t touch either. This balcony where I don’t have to worry about touching something is one of my favourite places. 15: Look, isn’t it a beautiful garden? But now I can’t normally leave this room and go for a walk around the mansion. This mansion has become left behind in the flow of time, it’s like a miniature garden. Residence – A certain room on the second floor ?''': “I’m hanging some old photos” '''15: What? You think I look like the person in these pictures? ….I don’t think we’re alike at all. 15: …Because I think she is the most beautiful human in this world… *Keep going (先に進む / three floors underground) Residence - Hallway Residence – Three floors underground 15: …Oh, you mustn’t go into that room. That’s “his” laboratory. Unlike “master” playing around with advanced automata, “his” experiments are always in bad taste. 15: …You two, it’s about time you gave up. Kohinata: 15, …you again? You really are a trouble child, taking our guest around the house without asking… 15: Ko- Kohinata! 15: Speak of the devil. It was careless of me to talk about you. Kohinata: Call me “sensei”. 15: …You over there, run away from here! It doesn’t matter where you go for now, just run! And don’t turn back! Kohinata: 23, take out 15’s battery. If she can’t improve then I have no option but to discard her. 23: Yes master… *…Run away! (……逃げろ！ / to the index) * Stay here ( この場に留まる) Residence – Three floors underground 15: … 23: 15’s movements have ceased. Kohinata: Good. Carry 15 as she is to that room. Kohinata: …Oh? You’re still here? Kohinata: It’s hard for me to understand… The aesthetics of dying in vain. *...! *It hurts.. *I'm somewhat sleepy.. Residence – Dining room Kohinata: …What’s wrong, Masda-kun? You haven’t touched your food at all. Masda: …Kohinata, what meat is this? Kohinata: It doesn’t matter, does it? The meat of dead animals is all the same. Masda: … *... (return to index) Category:Blog posts Category:Translation